


Campsite Visit

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Domination, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Gags, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Testing the Waters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, checking in during sex, dom!Nessa, use of the word slut in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: After getting her water badge, Arden is visited unexpectedly by the gym leader herself.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: The Escapades of the Challenger Arden Castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582252
Kudos: 31





	Campsite Visit

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Pokemon trainers start their journey at 18 so no underage sex.

Arden had set up her campsite in the wild just after taking a trip to the Center so that she could heal her pokemon. It wasn’t like she needed much, honestly. Most of her pokemon were perfectly fine except for Joltik and Yamper (lovingly known as Julie and Yam, accordingly). She thought about finding a nice place to stay in Hulbury but she just couldn’t stand being around all of those people. 

She was sitting outside her tent, wiggling a little toy for Julie to play with while throwing a pokeball for Yam when she saw someone familiar coming up the hill she had stationed herself on. Arden smiled a little, reaching out so Julia could crawl up her arm and onto her shoulder. Yam was overly excited about the company so he rushed forward. Mudbray (Morty) made a loud sound and ran to hide behind the tent. 

“Nessa, what a pleasant surprise,” Arden standing to meet the woman halfway. She was still in her water gym uniform, which, to her credit looked amazing. Arden offers a hand to shake her hand. 

“Arden Castle, I was told by your friend, Hop, that you would be out here,” the gym leader states, jumping a little as they touch hands and static electricity jolts between them. 

“Sorry,” she mutters, tapping the little bug on the head playfully. “He’s a little protective.” 

Nessa shrugs, standing there a little awkwardly with her hands crossed. “You know, we have a hotel you could stay at...right?” she offers, even as Yam is wagging his entire bottom with a pokeball in his mouth. She reaches down to take the ball and tosses it across the hill. Yam rushes off with Vulpix (Vivian) right on his heels. 

Arden smiles, turning towards her camp. “I prefer to spend time away from the noise of the towns. Too many people, too much sound...I prefer the company of my pokemon. Though...” she admits, looking over her shoulder with a mischievous grin. She allows her eyes to run down then back up the woman’s form. “I do make the occasional acception.” 

Nessa’s eyes widen a little in shock. “Well, I will take that as a compliment,” she smiles, looking a little flustered. 

Damn but she was beautiful. Her dark skin looked so smooth that Arden had a hard time not running her hands down the woman’s arms. Nessa was just a little shorter than her but she was all lean, swimmer’s muscles from her powerful legs, the soft hint at abs of her stomach and the tone arms. But honestly, it was her eyes that did Arden in. Those beautiful, big, blue eyes that made promises from across the battlefield. 

Arden hums in appreciation before pulling out her cooking pot. “Hungry? I was going to make some curry for the pokemon but it’s delicious for us too.” 

Nessa contemplated for a moment before shrugging. “It’s not like I have anything better to do, I guess.” 

Pushing some of her white bangs out of her face, Arden sets up the wood. “Vivian, if you would, ember,” she pets the little creature’s head as it purrs. Arden takes out her fan and begins preparing dinner. “So what brought you here in the first place, Nessa? It couldn’t be my cooking.” 

Nessa sits beside her on the ground, petting Yam who had settled onto her lap for a quick snooze and some attention. “You got to Milo, didn’t you?” she finally blurts out. 

Arden looks over at her for a moment, contemplating, but decided on the truth. “I’ve had my eye on him since I first saw him when he took over the gym,” she admits, running a hand through her short, white hair. “It was a shot in the dark, honestly. He told you?” 

The gym leader shakes her head. “He didn’t have to. He had nail marks on his shoulders so I forced it out of him.” 

Once the fire was set and steady, she stood up and started dropping in the ingredients. “That makes sense,” she nods, pouring in some spices. The thought of that night, finally being able to have some kind of sexual relationship without someone bringing up her age, was so delectable. The fact that it was with the shy, farm gym leader...even better. “I still have some bruises.” She lifts up her t-shirt to show the fading yellow handprint on her hip. “There was one on my neck too but I just wore a hoodie to cover that one.” 

The gym leader is quiet for a moment. 

Arden stirs the food slowly as Morty peeks his head around the tent. He was super shy around other people but fiercely loyal, which made him easily one of her best pokemon. Tossing a piece of apple his way, he started to slink out a little more to nibble it. 

“You’re not very secretive about it,” Nessa points out as Arden is tasting the dish. 

“Should I be?” she asks, humming a little and adding one more berry to mellow out the spice. Wally, her Wooper who was playing in the nearby stream, didn’t like too much spice. She spooned out the bowls and placed them around the clearing for her team. Wally came out of the water; her Grookey (Gloria) came out of the tree he was playing in; and all the other pokemon gathered around the circle to eat from their individual bowls. 

Arden handed a bowl to Nessa before grabbing one of her own and sitting heavily on the ground next to the other woman. She shovels food into her mouth as she waits for the woman’s response. The meal was better than yesterday’s that's for damn sure but she still couldn’t get the balance of bitter and sweet right. It wasn’t spicy, which was good, but it was still a little too sweet. 

“I guess not,” she admits after what felt like a long time. 

“I’ve never been one for society’s version of couth, I guess,” Arden shrugs, setting her empty bowl down. “If I want someone and they want me...why not act on those feelings? I’ve just never seen the use in hiding feelings.” 

Nessa mulls something over in her head. Arden liked how much of a thinker this woman was turning out to be. She had assumed she would be a jabber mouth; instead, here she was using her words wisely and choosing everything she said deliberately. It was incredibly appealing. 

“You know,” Arden drawls, tired of waiting. She places her hand on the ground behind the woman’s back and leans close. It was deliberately close enough to be intimate but far enough away so that the woman could back out if she wanted. “I’m not just into men…” 

It was an invitation as much as anything else. It wasn’t frowned upon, necessarily, to be with someone of the same gender but...it was still more rare. Arden counted herself lucky that she wasn’t confined to just one gender. She could admire and partake of both as much as she wanted...and she did. 

Their eyes met with the crackle of chemistry and attraction that Arden enjoyed far too much. Just as much as she loved Nessa’s eyes, their deep blue that seemed to swallow Arden’s very soul and impulse control. Her plump lips twisted a little in uncertainty. 

“I don’t brag about my conquests, you know,” Arden promises in a whisper. “I only told you about Milo because you asked. I believe in honesty above all else. Flowery words are useless unless they’re the truth.” The woman doesn’t look away, which causes Arden’s insides to twist pleasantly. She couldn’t hold back any longer. “Can I kiss you? If you don’t like that...we go no further, okay?” 

Those blue eyes seem to make a decision and she nods, firm and convicted. Arden’s mind screamed with happiness as she reached up to brush a piece of navy hair behind her ear. She savored the soft flutter of the gym leader’s lashes as her eyes closed in acceptance. 

Arden closed the distance, gently brushing their lips together at first. She didn’t have much time with Milo, so had pushed him a little harder but...he had accepted her invitation. Nessa had shown up on her own to her campsite. Arden was still unsure of her intentions, though, she was starting to make some guesses. Besides, they had the entire evening to explore. 

The other woman’s lips were so soft and warm and pliant. Arden found herself cupping the woman’s cheek tenderly as she pressed a little more. She tilted her head a bit and teasingly nipped at the woman’s lower lip. Blue eyes shot open in shock but her cheeks were a little flushed from the action. 

“Want me to stop?” Arden asks, carding her fingers through the woman’s hair slowly. Their lips were mere inches away so that their breath mingled sweetly. “Or keep going?” 

“Keep going,” she nods, reaching out to touch Arden’s shoulder. The feel of her soft, delicate skin sent a thrill through the trainer’s body. It made her insides warm and had her mind going to dangerous places. 

Scooting closer, Arden deepened the kiss. Nessa was compliant as she opened her mouth to the other woman’s prodding. She tasted like chlorine and sunshine. Arden wrapped her hand around the back of her neck to hold her there. 

The gym leader was the one to pull away first, panting and properly flustered. She pressed her forehead against the trainer’s, taking a moment to collect herself. “What’s next?” she asks after a few seconds of silence. Her eyes were half-lidded with lust and it had Arden nearly moaning with happiness. 

“Come with me,” Arden smiles, standing up to pull the woman to her feet. They move out of the field until they were hidden in a small grove of trees. It wasn’t so far that they couldn’t see the tent but far enough so that they would see anyone coming up onto their camp first. 

Arden backs the woman into a tree slowly, placing one arm against the tree above her head. She leans in for another kiss that the gym leader returns enthusiastically. Distracting her with that, Arden runs her free hand down her arm, side and finally slips under the band of her shorts. Nessa gasps, grabbing at Arden’s shoulders desperately. 

“I can stop,” Arden pants, pulling away for just a second. 

“N-No, don’t stop,” she whimpers, looking up with those big, pleading eyes. 

Well, Arden didn’t need to be told twice as her fingers ran down the front of the woman’s cleft. She was so warm and wet as her fingers dipped between the folds to brush across her clit. Nessa’s muscles clamp down as she breaks the kiss to throw her head back and moan. 

Arden smirks, slicking her fingers in the woman’s wetness so that it didn’t hurt. She made small, delicate circles that had the woman trembling with pleasure. The trainer took the time to nip small marks on the woman’s tender neck, delighting in the way the woman’s small hands dug desperately into her shoulder. 

“Like that?” Arden whispers against the woman’s throat. 

“Y-Yeah,” she shudders, hips starting to move a little. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” the trainer can’t help but whisper in awe. “Turn around.” 

There is a moment of uncertainty that crosses the woman’s face but she is more curious than fearful and does as told. Arden has to compose herself as she slips her fingers in the waistband of the woman’s tight shorts and pulled them down. Nessa gasps in shock and shudders. 

“Want me to stop?” Arden whispers against her shoulder. She shakes her head vigorously. “Good, push your hips out-yeah like that.” 

With hands braced on the tree, Nessa was bent a little at the waist and her beautifully toned ass was just so inviting. Arden ran a hand down one cheek reverently, enjoying the small shiver that passed across the woman’s body. She ran one hand across the woman’s sex, feeling how aroused she was, before pressing a finger inward. 

Nessa’s back bowed up in pleasure but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she actually pushed back into the sensation, which had Arden dying on the inside. So beautiful, so sexy, so wet...Arceus, she was perfect. 

Arden started a slow, deliberate rhythm with one finger. She took note when she hit the other woman’s g-spot because she would jolt and whine. Her voice was like heaven as Arden wrapped her other hand around and started playing with her clit. 

Nessa practically keened in shock as her body was overwhelmed in sensation. Arden slipped another finger in while she was distracted and started to speed up a little. It was pretty obvious when the woman was about to orgasm as her body tightened and her insides clamped down on her fingers. 

Arden slowed down as the woman came down from her high, enjoying the sounds she made even as she was pulling her fingers away. The gym leader made a disappointed groan even as the other woman was helping her to pull up her shorts. Nessa turned around to press her back to the tree. 

Their eyes met in that moment and there was still the distinct charge of attraction between the two. “Was that your first time with a woman?” Arden asks, wrapping an arm around the other woman’s waist. She splayed her fingers across the small of Nessa’s back and explored the feel of muscles under her skin. The gym leader still looked a little flushed from the experience but her eyes were a little clearer than before. 

“Yeah,” she admits, leaning her head back against the tree. “I assume it wasn’t yours.” 

Arden gives a small laugh. “No, not by far, sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Nessa shrugs, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s neck. Her fingers gently brushing through white strands of hair. “It would be awkward if both of us were novices.” 

The trainer let out a bark of a laugh at that. “True,” she smirks, leaning down to kiss the woman again, who was far too eager. “Though, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve had the pleasure of fingering.” 

Nessa looks shocked for a second at the trainer’s blunt way of speaking before looking away. She looked positively flustered and it was all Arden could do not to drag her to the tent for an endless night of debauchery. “Flowery words are useless, huh?” she mumbles, finally looking back at Arden. 

“Unless they’re the truth,” Arden continues, running a hand down the curve of the woman’s ass fondly. “And it’s the truest thing I’ve said all day.” 

Nessa huffs a little. “Are you going to do this with every gym leader you beat?” she smirks, mischievous and adorable. 

Arden looks at her a little surprised at the question. She thought about the fact that she had been intimate with 2 out of the seven gym leaders. Then, she thought about the others and shuddered. “Not all of them are my type,” she considers. 

Nessa gives a devious little smirk as she runs her hands down the other woman’s shoulders. “What...not thinking about Kabu naked are you?” she teases causing Arden to wince in disgust. The gym leader laughs brightly at the expression. 

“Gross,” she blanches. Her mind drifted to the more...appeasing gym leaders. “I might try Melony though.” She watched Nessa’s face for a moment, saw the tightening of her lips, and the slight squint to her eyes. “Jealous?” 

The woman’s blue eyes snapped up at her and there was heat, so much heat there. It had Arden itching for more of her. For someone who spent a lot of time in the water...she sure did have a lot of fire in her. “Absolutely not, you can spend time with whoever you please,” she stated, somewhat aloof. 

Arden had to admit that she wasn’t one to stick to just one person for very long. Actually, her lifestyle definitely didn’t give her much room for long term...anything. She was in one city just long enough to defeat the gym leader then headed to the next. She caught pokemon on her way, camped with her team, cooked and battled other trainers on the road. She wouldn’t lie and claim she hadn’t had the odd trainer in her tent at night. 

“I like this lifestyle,” Arden whispers after a moment of thought. “It’s the perfect type of freedom. I always felt trapped living in my home, having to go to school and not being allowed certain places.” She looked back at the camp where her pokemon were playing and running around. “Now, I make up my own rules.” She looked down at the woman who was still looking away. With a gentle push, Arden uses her hand to make the gym leader look at her again. “See the most beautiful people and places the world has to offer. It’s always been my dream.” 

Nessa huffs after a moment and smiles. “Yeah, I know what you mean,” she concedes. “There is something freeing about being able to go anywhere and do anything.” 

Arden leans down to kiss her again, enjoying the company more than she’d care to admit. “Do anyone,” she smirks devious against the woman’s lips. 

“You’re awful,” Nessa laughs, returning the kiss passionately. After a few moments of kissing, fondling and just being all around handsy, Nessa pulled away. “Got anything else to show me?” 

The soft hint of pleasure made Arden’s body heat. “I may have one more thing to show you, back at my tent.” 

Nessa allows herself to be pulled by her hand toward the tent. The sun was starting to set over the horizon and they paused for just a moment to admire the soft pastel colors of the sky. They crouched into the spacious tent so that Nessa could lie on the sleeping bag to one side comfortably. 

Arden goes over to her bag and reaches into the very bottom to pull out an unassuming black case. It didn’t look like much but when she unzipped it, she pulled out an impressive dildo. Nessa’s face grew a little dark with flush but she didn’t shy away, merely looked curious. Arden pulled out the harness next, which was meant to hook onto the woman’s waist and under her legs. 

Nessa’s eyebrow quirks in question. 

“I make a lot of money on the road. I figured I deserved something nice!” Arden chuckles, scooting closer to the other woman. “Now, the only question...do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to fuck me? I’m up for either.” 

The woman thinks about it for a second, her eyes never leaving the flesh colored phallus. She seemed to be chewing on her words as her jaw worked. Was she trying to find the right words? Either way, Arden wasn’t going to push her one way or the other. She wanted to know what Nessa wanted. 

“I want to fuck you,” Nessa finally states, looking up with those glowing eyes of hers that radiated heat and lust. 

Arden lets a needy groan slip out and steals another kiss from the beautiful gym leader. “Fuck yeah, I want that too,” she admits, reaching out to slip fingers under the woman’s top. She paused a moment to wait for a reaction and the woman’s arms went up so she very quickly tugged the top up and over the woman’s head. 

She looked at the lush breasts that were now revealed and felt her core throb mercilessly. Nessa easily tossed her shoes and shorts to the side before focusing on Arden’s clothes. They kissed recklessly between articles of clothing, breath coming out as whispers of moans. Nessa’s deft hands found Arden’s breasts and the trainer gasped when nipples were tweaked and pulled. 

Nessa picked up the harness and looked at it. Arden was quick to help her get strapped up before pulling away. Damn, she looked powerful with the phallus protruding from her pelvis. The trainer’s mouth was try as Nessa pushed her back until she was on her back. 

“Should I finger you?” Nessa asks, fingers skimming down the other woman’s stomach teasingly. 

Arden whimpers but shakes her head. “No, I’ve been ready since you walked up. Just, please, fuck me!” 

The gym leader grabs the fake phallus with one hand and rubs the tip up across Arden’s clit, causing the woman to jump a little in shock. Then, rubs it back down until it catches on the woman’s entrance. The dildo wasn’t too wide or long but seemed just enough to cause some stretch. The gym leader seemed to start slow. She seemed unsure about the girth and length and how it would hurt Arden. 

Arden’s eyes were closed and her hands gripped at the darker woman’s shoulders desperately. Nessa’s hands were on her hips, which were still bruised. Her hands were surely dwarfed by the large hands of Milo and the contrast had Arden aching. 

“I take it…” Nessa started, pushing in fully as she did and waiting. “You like things on the rough side?” 

Arden’s dark eyes open, half-lidded and drunk on arousal. “Y-Yeah, you...you don’t have to be gentle with me,” she admits, not at all embarrassed by the preference. She was a confident pokemon trainer who decimated in battles but in the bed...she preferred to take a more passive role. “Fuck me hard, pull my hair, choke me...I like to be used, Nessa.” 

The words set something off in the woman who had that fire in her eyes again. Arden had always heard rumors that the gym leader was a control freak. She had to do everything herself or it was never good enough; it would make sense that she liked to be dominant in the bed as well. Arden hoped so. 

“Tell me if you want to stop,” Nessa finally states, pulling her hips back until the tip was almost out of Arden before slamming back into her. It jolted Arden’s body and caused her to yelp out in pleasure. Her hands dug into Nessa’s shoulders as the gym leader did the same thing over and over again, slow but brutal. 

Arden wasn’t a quiet fuck, by any means, as she begged for more. The other woman growls a little and reaches out over the woman to slap a hand over her mouth. “You want to attract every trainer and pokemon in the area?” she whispers, rolling her hips at an agonizingly slow pace now. Arden shakes her head under the woman’s hand. “Open up,” reaching out, she grabs her top where it had been thrown haphazardly, holding it up. 

Dark blue eyes grow a little hazy as she opens her mouth obediently so the garment can be shoved in. She moans around the cloth but her voice is much softer now. “Better,” Nessa smirks, sitting back a little with her hands on the woman’s bent knees. 

She looks down and admires the way the phallus moves in and out of the Arden’s body. The woman’s hands had moved from her shoulders, which were too far away, to grip desperately at the pillow under her head. She must look positively scandalous with the white and orange fabric wadded up in her mouth, breasts trembling with pleasure, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. 

“For someone so strong,” Nessa starts, eyes sparkling with arrogance and devious intention. “You sure make a pretty submissive slut.” She paused in her movements, seeming to gauge the reaction to the explicative. Arden nods her head vigorously to try and express how that word made her feel; she loved it when people talked dirty to her. “Are you my little slut?” 

Arden moans around the gag in her mouth, arching into the woman to try and get some friction from the dildo. “Now, now,” Nessa whispers, leaning forward to hook Arden’s legs over her shoulders so she can reach the woman’s hands. She clasps the woman’s wrists together and holds her there. Arden is almost bent in half at that point and there was a bit of a pain but she enjoyed every second of it. It had been a while since she had had such willing partners to humor her in her sexual kinks, let alone two within the same month! It was a small slice of heaven. “Don’t move. I’ll do all the work.” 

With fluid, rhythm undulations of her hips, Nessa got into a languid pace that had Arden huffing around the gag. She wanted more; she wanted to be bruised by the sheer force of the woman’s power; but she also wanted to want. It was nice being made to wait; she wasn’t a patient person most of the time so making her wait was torture. 

“You’re so wet,” Nessa points out, reaching down to rub slow circles across Arden’s clit. It made the pinned woman scream into the gag desperately. She tried everything to get the woman to go faster but she was completely at the mercy of the smaller woman. “My little slut...so impatient.” 

She pulled away after a few more thrusts. Arden whined in disappointment. “Don’t be so upset,” Nessa chuckles, making a circle with her finger. “Turn over and get on your belly.” Arden was quick to follow directions even with her body trembling from the fact she hadn’t orgasmed yet. Nessa’s hand fixed the pillow a little and pointed at it. “Face down, give me your hands.” 

Arden did as she was told, pressing her cheek into the pillow and wrapping her arms behind her back. She was a little shocked to feel something wrap around both of her wrists and bind them together. Her eyes closed tightly as she felt a hand card through her short hair. 

“Want me to stop?” Nessa breathes into Arden’s ear from behind. Her hair draped down around Arden’s face so that she was shrouded in a veil of blue. Arden shakes her head as much as she could. _Please don’t stop_. She thought to herself as the woman chuckles, nibbling at her ear teasingly. “Of course you don’t.” 

She feels hands under her hips that pull her up just a little to her knees so that the phallus can brush her wet, needy sex. Nessa runs teasing fingers across her ass cheeks, humming. “Ready?” she asks, sitting back to hook her hands over Arden’s hips. 

Arden can hardly moan in enough time before the woman is slamming into her so hard she sees stars. The pace she picks up is fast and rough. The sound of slapping skin is deafening as she keeps a nice shallow thrust. Her hips moved a little, experimenting, until Arden screams into the gag again. 

“There it is,” Nessa quips, triumphant. 

The next few minutes are a blur of pleasure as Arden’s g-spot is mercilessly hit over and over again with the bruising pace Nessa had set. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes as one long orgasm rolled over her nerve endings and made her extra sensitive. Nessa’s body was all muscle and each thrust had Arden begging to whatever deity would hear for more. 

Nessa started to slow down after what felt like forever and Arden languidly came back to real life as her body’s aches and pains started to flare. The gym leader pulled away after a moment, rustling around behind the prone woman before the band around her arms is pulled off. She is gently turned over and the gag taken out so she can breathe normally again. 

“You okay?” Nessa asks, brushing a hand across the tear tracks on Arden’s face. 

Arden nods. “Yeah, sorry, I tear up a little when things are intense. It’s not a sign of pain,” she explains, rubbing where the hair-tie had bitten into her wrists. Those would be bruises tomorrow, for sure. “That was amazing. You’re very good at using that thing. You sure you haven’t done that before?” 

Nessa laughs, standing up to grab said thing. “No, first time. I’m going to go clean this off while you bask,” she smirks, grabbing her clothes on quickly before stepping outside. Arden can hear Yam bounding around excitedly and the other pokemon making noise but she can’t find it in herself to get up off of her sleeping bag. She was a mess of weak limbs, sore muscles and tired joints from the sex and her eyes were starting to get heavy. It had been a long day and she needed sleep. 

The gym leader came back just a few minutes later and put the dildo away in its case and back into the bag. “I hate to fuck and leave,” the cheeky girl smirks, sitting down next to Arden so she could pull her shoes on. “But I’ve got more challengers tomorrow.” 

Arden reached out to touch her wrist. “It’s dangerous out here at night. A lot of ghost pokemon roam around if you’re not careful.” 

Nessa gave a thankful smile but leaned down to kiss her one last time. “Don’t worry about me. I’m gym leader for a reason. I’ll be fine,” she mentions before grabbing Arden’s phone. She fiddled for a moment before setting it down. “I put my phone number in there. Give me a text if you’re ever back in Hulbury. We’ll get together again.” 

Arden nods, watching the woman leave with a sigh. Sure, she didn’t want anything long term but...would it kill someone not to disappear in the night? She gave a soft chuckle as she pulled the blanket up around her. Her smaller pokemon slowly started coming into the tent when they got tired and she was soon cuddled by a whole group of pokemon with Morty outside the door, always so protective. Slowly, she closed her eyes and drifted away, thinking about tomorrow and how far she had to travel to get to her next destination. 


End file.
